


Intoxication

by DunkMeToHell



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 2018 IS HERE AND I'M BACK ON MY SHIT, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, [THROWING UNASKED FOR PORN OFF OF PARADE FLOAT INTO CROWD]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunkMeToHell/pseuds/DunkMeToHell
Summary: After Enzo's first real 205 Live match, he and Cedric have a little too much to drink. [Post-205 Live August 29th, 2017]





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the memory of Enzo Amore--he's not dead or anything but I like to remember when he wasn't a moron with the flu.
> 
> Anyway, these are actually events I've referenced in a couple of other fics, meaning I now have a pseudo-universe built here, which also means I need more hobbies.

In hindsight, this had really all just been the culmination of many, many poor decisions.

For example, it's a poor decision to go drinking with Enzo Amore, because Enzo's presence in itself is enough to make one feel completely inebriated. But there he was, insistently tugging Cedric's sleeve and pleading that he have a couple of shots, because after all, he did so damn good tonight in the 3-on-3 and had earned a little "something-something". And, perhaps because he was still feeling confident, Cedric sort of agreed—he'd been feeling this rather unusual _high_ all night. He couldn't even begin to explain its origin, or even know whether it was a good or a bad thing; he only knew that he had energy, an odd buoyancy welling up inside him. What was it? Perhaps it was spillover from Enzo, who had dragged them all out of the ring with his arms around them and insisted they come out and booze with him.

Even as Enzo dragged Cedric and Gran Metalik out with him, Cedric had to laugh; he didn't know hardly a damn thing about Enzo Amore yet, but he'd been about this close to him in the ring that night, and he could just tell from the glare in his eyes and that—spark—in his tongue that there was no way that Metalik nor himself could be able to keep up with him like that. But when Enzo was insistent, he was insistent, and he was just sparkling with that... _energy_ that he had, and Cedric found it simply impossible to say no to him like that—and hell, Metalik hadn't protested the notion (granted, he seldom said anything at all, but he had at least nodded), so why not?

That same sort of little sparkle was evident in Enzo when he insisted, nearly begged Cedric to try these shots with him—after all, he'd hit up this joint so many times in the past when traveling with RAW; he practically had their specials fuckin' memorized, and why no, he didn't know Cedric all that well yet, but he could just tell that he would like these—and Enzo was gesturing wildly, a little more than half-shouting so that the whole bar would hear and see the three of them in the corner (a rather normal-looking black man, a luchadore, and a slapdash-looking New Jersey white boy were an odd enough ensemble as it was). The whole spectacle struck Cedric in its ridiculousness only dimly, as he was too awash in the lunacy of the moment, just chuckling flat into his palm. He already had a buzz on, and he hadn't even taken a sip yet.

Still, Cedric's sense of caution refused to be tossed, and it dug in its heels for a moment as he paused, wondering if he really wanted to add actual intoxication on top of this new mental state. Enzo saw him hesitate, and immediately asked Metalik to back him up, and to get Cedric on his side. Metalik simply gulped more beer (though he was wearing his mask—how the hell did that work? Cedric didn't even think to ask) and gave Cedric an encouraging pat on the back. That proved to be all the convincing Cedric needed. The shots were ordered, and summarily drained by the three of them.

The shots turned into more shots, and then some more, until eventually a small crowd had clustered around. Metalik had had the wherewithal to pull out early, and instead just leaned back and watched as Cedric and Enzo went at it themselves—first Cedric would tip his head back, gulping it down in one swig like a pro, and the people surrounding them would murmur appreciatively. Enzo would then match Cedric's little smirk, pick up two shots at once, lining them both up against his mouth, and then boom; they were both drained with scarcely more than a little dribble of liquor leaking from the edge of Enzo's lip, and Cedric couldn't help but clap with the rest of the crowd.

Of course, eventually they crossed the point where the bartender got tired of washing their glasses, and they were refused any further shots. Instead, they settled into that loose, semi-coherent chatter that drunks fall into. Cedric may not have known shit about Enzo at the beginning of the night, but now he was getting a suitable history lesson: these floors sorta looked like this place he used to work at years ago, a Hooters ("Waitin' tables?" Cedric had teased; Enzo sucked in his lips and made such a funny expression that Cedric wheezed hard for a good thirty seconds), and it was the finest fucking Hooters in all of Jersey, even though none of the gals acknowledged his flirtation attempts—oh, Enzo had heard Cedric was on the market, right? No offense or anything, but maybe he needed some good material, so "just listen to this shit"—incidentally, Enzo had the worst fucking pickup lines that Cedric had ever heard in his life; Enzo, not grasping that Cedric was laughing more at them than with them, thought he was knocking it out of the park.

The room was quivering, sailing away underneath Cedric's feet, and every few seconds he was sure that he was about to fall over on a heap onto the floor, but Enzo's energy hadn't been dulled in the slightest—in fact, despite all odds, it had somehow intensified, shooting off every strand of his hair and buzzing in every cell of his body, and producing a static cling that kept Cedric upright. In the whole spinning bar, Enzo seemed to be standing still and centered—or at the very least, both of him seemed to be. Cedric didn't really mind the double vision for once—for once? He laughed a wobbly laugh at his own thought. Cedric already knew he was adrift, way in over his head, like he had never been before in his life.

Distantly echoing, Enzo said something that Cedric didn't quite catch, and he had to perch himself on the precarious edge of the stool to hear him properly (another bad decision, the consequences of which were narrowly evaded by Metalik grabbing Cedric's shoulders and steadying him properly). It took a moment to deduce that Enzo was daring Cedric for a pickup line in return.

At that moment, Cedric's brain stalled, not turning over no matter how many times he twisted the ignition. But that energy was still dripping out of Enzo's eyes and into Cedric's veins, and he felt electrified to try and keep up, to prove himself—to who? Cedric wasn't really sure, but Enzo was looking at him, and dammit, he needed to answer. The energy in his eyes—Cedric looked up into Enzo's face again. With a bit of shock, he found that they were a surprising bright blue. Cedric decided to borrow them for a compliment; it wasn't really much of a pickup line, per se, but hopefully something that would impress—but when Cedric spoke, his words sounded to his own ears like a verbal jelly, and he had no clue whether he'd actually said anything or if he had just spewed gibberish. To his relief, Enzo's face scrunched up with a laugh, which sent a surge of pride through Cedric's sternum. So he had at least said _funny_ gibberish.

Eventually, time came to close the bar—maybe; or maybe the owner had simply had enough of the same three booze sponges placing order after order and had thrown them out. All that Cedric knew was that they were all out on the sidewalk now, and that Metalik had given both him and Enzo such a (possibly) reproachful look when they brought up getting in a car that they were instead relegated to wobbling down the street all the way back to the hotel. It was around this point where Cedric realized that he and Enzo had been outmatched: in the tunneled haze before them, Metalik was walking far ahead of them, seeming so distant that twice Cedric mistook him for a speck swimming in his vision.

Meanwhile, Cedric and Enzo were back—far back. They were leaning onto each other, in a desperate plea to physics to let their combined forces hold them roughly in balance, but instead found themselves tilting hard one way and then the other, occasionally nearly into oncoming traffic. Passerby were shouting obscenities, but Cedric couldn't care about it—not when they sounded so distorted and distant, garbled to unintelligibility in his liquor-lashed brain. He felt as pleasant and light as if everyone were shouting "hello".

Even then, Cedric, however drunk, noticed how well Enzo's body curved into his own. One would sway just so when the other would swoon, and there was scarcely any seam between them, each with an arm laced behind the other's head. Cedric's head lolled loosely into the crook of Enzo's neck, and Enzo, just a smidge taller, rested his cheek against the side of Cedric's head.

Evidently, Metalik wasn't quite as far ahead as they had thought, as when they reached the hotel doors, he was right there to personally guide them through, and then grabbed their shoulders tight to give them some semblance of balance as they speed-walked past the receptionist. He released the two of them as soon as the elevator doors closed, and summarily thumped them on the backs of their heads. Enzo and Cedric merely gave a dumb little smile, a bit too plastered to process, and somehow, Metalik could be heard sighing.

Beyond the elevator, their rooms were relatively close, and soon, Metalik left the two of them at the mouth of the hall, sort of half-waving over his shoulder. Before he turned, he halted, and turned back to give Cedric and Enzo another long look—they were balled up against each other again, Enzo's hands knotted into Cedric's shirt at the base of his torso. Metalik's eyes somewhat seemed to soften, even become amused, before he waved a final time and entered his room.

Enzo and Cedric were alone.

Cedric tended to the struggle of foisting his keycard from the back of his pocket, mumbling to himself in frustration as he failed again and again. The room was stretched, spinning and leaning, and truth be told, Cedric could hardly find his own ass, let alone the pocket. Enzo giggled mockingly, but took pity, ghosting his hand over and around Cedric's hip (Cedric couldn't help but lurch slightly; Enzo's touch was unexpectedly warm), feeling about until he finally found the back pocket. He dipped his fingers in and, in a moment, handed Cedric the keycard.

Cedric beamed stupidly, drunkenly, gratefully as he took the card and slipped it against the scanner, leaning almost flat against the door as he did so (the whole world's center of gravity had suddenly relocated far to the left). Enzo leaned against the wall similarly, his face returning that dopey, unbridled grin directly back to Cedric. Something elicited a giggle from Cedric as he looked upon him, and he was just grinning so dumbly when the door clicked suddenly open. Cedric fell in straight away, landing hard on his face. The room whizzed around him freely, and he groaned over how his stomach had been tossed against the walls of his abdomen. The room was mostly dark, save for what dripped in through the wide, tall window in the far wall.

In a moment there was a burst of loose laughter from just above him, and the sensation that something had just plopped down onto the middle of his back. Cedric wheezed with the loss of air, and reared up, bronco-esque, to toss Enzo off of his back. The action sent a little stinging rush of blood to Cedric's temples, but he couldn't help but smile anyway as he turned to see Enzo sprawled out on the floor behind him, his upper half lying out in the middle of the hallway. Even there, Enzo was still laughing—shit, it was such an adorable laugh, Cedric thought as he struggled to his knees. Enzo's speaking voice was so low and rough, he had found tonight, and assumed that his laugh should have matched; however, now that he was so drunk to be half-hysteric, Enzo sounded like a tiny, chirping little bird. Cedric loomed over Enzo, and soon their eyes met.

Cedric looked Enzo over. His face was all red, flushed in his cheeks from the booze and giggling fits that had characterized the night. His sunglasses had been knocked astray, caught behind his ear, showing his bright eyes glimmering with confusion and serenity. The soft shock of bleached white-blonde hair laid spread out against the carpeted floor. Along one of his shoulders, the strap of those odd little velvet coveralls had slipped away—a detail which Cedric found himself staring at for a moment. Despite the fact that Enzo was already wearing a shirt underneath it, he for some reason was as affected by it as if he were completely bare beneath.

For all the staring Cedric was doing, Enzo was staring right back, scanning him with his eyes from the top down. He was an enigma if there ever was one—his skin, down from his cheeks all the way down to his knees on the floor, looked smooth and soft, almost velvety (just like the coveralls he wore, which fell away from him more and more as he squirmed under Cedric), but his arms and shoulders looked so _strong_ , so perfectly toned, that he just looked hard and solid at the same time, and Enzo could marvel at the muscle of his figure even beneath his shirt—how difficult was it to wear that shirt, he wondered? Cedric's chest was, in a certain sense of the word, large, and the shirt was just stringent over it like a plastic sheet, ready to split at any moment. Enzo smirked as he thought—for so long he'd known that he was definitely interested in women's chests, but now that he had been presented with a rather respectable one on a man, his mind was lingering on it, dwelling especially on how it must have felt to just touch it; would it be more soft, the satin feel Enzo was imagining him to have, or simply completely solid with all that muscle mass underneath? He had a faint ghost of a memory that he'd been pressed up against that chest for a second after the match, fingertips just faintly brushing against him for but a moment; a sensation that, right about now, Enzo was dying to get back.

Cedric smirked as he leaned down slowly over Enzo, their noses almost touching together. They could feel every breath against the others' lips.

"Heyyy, Enzooo?" Cedric finally said, loopily, at length. "I fell. Hit my face." Enzo's grin didn't dim in the slightest.

"Fffuck do you want, huh? Need a kiss, babe?”

This, right here, was an apex, the peak of another bad choice that Cedric could make tonight, on this night so full of terrible choices. But this—even amongst choosing the wrestle at Enzo's side, going out to the bar with him, taking him back to the damn hotel with him—could possibly be the worst choice of them all. Cedric stood at the edge of the mountain, staring down, and had the option before him to hurl himself screaming off of the ledge.

The most stunning part was just how _quickly_ Cedric decided to jump.

There was barely even a breath that passed between them; Cedric's eyes, deep and brown and warm, locked with Enzo's, shimmering blue, and some switch just flipped—and suddenly, they were linked. Cedric nearly tore Enzo's hair out of his head as he pulled him up to meet his mouth in a filthy, loose, kiss-shaped something that made both of their breath hitch. Even in intoxicated bliss, Enzo’s energy suddenly spiked again, hands reaching up hard and groping the back of Cedric’s neck, roughly massaging against the joint; Cedric felt electric needles traveling out of Enzo and into his body, sparking him to even deeper delirium as he pulled the other man’s body closer, their chests pushed flat against each other. Already, he knew that he was breathing hard, causing upheavals in his chest, and he could scarcely think over the noise of his own breath rushing through him—Cedric’s tongue might have been out, might have been lapping against Enzo’s; he at the very least knew that his mouth was open and that there was some new _warmth_ rushing through him, and that something was in _his_ mouth as well, and even though it felt so uncoordinated and half-steady he knew that he wanted more of—of—whatever it was, and couldn’t get enough.

Cedric released his hands from the knots they held in Enzo's hair, and couldn't help but enjoy the confused, disappointed look in his face as he drew back. Cedric instead grabbed at Enzo's shirt, balling the fabric and coverall straps into his grip, and tugged his body up from the floor. Enzo followed Cedric up closely, willingly, eyes eager and curious, and all at once it hit Cedric that Enzo _liked_ this, that he wanted to go the way that Cedric was taking this—and it was such a rush to the head that Cedric couldn't help but smirk as he pushed the door shut. He knocked Enzo to the door and pinned him with his own body, and Enzo could just feel Cedric smirking and breathing hot right against his lips. Already he shuddered softly, but his mouth turned up into a faint smile of his own, one that knocked the smirk right off of Cedric's face for a moment.

Oh _God_ , Cedric thought as he looked on that smile. He had seen Enzo smirking all night, but this was the first real _smile_ he had ever seen from the guy, and—fuck, he just had to pounce, catching Enzo's mouth in an aggressive kiss that flattened him to the door. A whimper escaped Enzo's lips, though he did an admirable job of matching Cedric's intensity, occasionally nipping and holding his lower lip between his teeth, causing Cedric to make something between a growl and a purr, which would only egg Enzo on to be even more playful. Slowly, even as he was pinned to the door, Enzo ran his hands down and around Cedric's back, his palms and fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake, before finally resting down on his ass. He felt the flesh soft beneath his hands, squeezing firmly and giggling at the little yelp it elicited from Cedric. Enzo held tightly to him, squeezing again and sliding one hand below the edge of his jeans, and nearly moaning himself at the velvety feel of the skin beneath his touch—they weren’t even naked, yet, but already Enzo could feel the surface of both their skins humming with the urge.

Enzo smirked, biting his lower lip and winking to Cedric as he slowly began to roll his hips up against him. Indeed, he’d aimed a bit improperly, and was really humping Cedric’s abdomen, but they were still too drunk to know any better, and besides, feeling Enzo’s erection in any fashion was enough to fray away at Cedric’s ends. It’d been so long—so long that he couldn’t remember the last time—since someone, male or female, had been so willing, so _excited_ to get fucked by him, but he could see in Enzo’s dark, lidded eyes, half-hidden by that ridiculous puff of cottony hair, that he was more than fucking ready. And like hell if Cedric wanted to disappoint; besides his own needs ( _God_ , did Cedric have “needs”, and they were all rushing hard and fast straight into his dick), part of him couldn’t bear to imagine the look that would drift across those big baby blues if he denied Enzo what he wanted.

Even as strong as Cedric was, Enzo still weighed all of 201 pounds, so it was a bit of a task to lift him up, hands supporting his thighs as they wrapped about him, and put them both to bed. But somehow, in a dizzy blur, they ended up just where they needed to be, alternating between pawing at each other and at the sheets that were so tightly wrapped over the bed. Their vision was blurred, and here time began to blur as well—long, hazy, delirious minutes of rough play, laughing unthinkingly as shirts were torn off, moaning into a kiss as harsh as it could be without being cruel, teeth and tongues playing against newly-bare skin—God, Cedric couldn’t remember having ever felt anything quite as exciting as Enzo’s teeth grazing over his chest, missing his nipple only barely (although right now Cedric couldn’t remember anything that didn’t happen within the last hour) Again, Enzo rocked his body up into Cedric’s, and this time he hit the mark perfectly, their erections pulsing hard and heavy against each other under the constraints of their clothing, and they both cried out at the pleasant (beyond pleasant, really—ecstatic, _blissful_ ) revelation that each felt to be as stiff and thick as the other. Somehow, Enzo had ended up in the top, and he looked down smugly on Cedric as he was now pinning him by his shoulders into the mattress. Enzo used the position as leverage as he shamelessly rolled his groin into Cedric’s, almost showing off with his low, rough moans as he slid his hands from his shoulders to grope over his chest— _goddammit_ , Enzo hissed as he felt that Cedric’s chest was somehow the best of what he was imagining: satin-soft skin, but still all firm and strong muscle that would barely yield when he pressed in his palms (also to note: when Enzo pressed in his palms to the softest part of Cedric’s pectorals, he would wince and buck his hips hard against Enzo’s). Cedric felt like a toy under Enzo, who was still grinding up against him close and hard, and kneading circles into the most sensitive parts of his chest until the heat pulsating through him was unbearable—the best kind of unbearable, of course, but still fucking unbearable. What made it even worse was the broad smirk, almost sneering, splayed across Enzo’s face, just enjoying this position of power he had stumbled into, lips parting occasionally to take in an enamored breath as he pressed on.

So, of course, Cedric stripped him of that power, kicking Enzo up and rolling him back into the mattress—Cedric blinked blearily for a moment; he’d been too hasty with his movement and had sent the globe spinning dizzily about. But, even in the dark, he could find Enzo’s bright eyes almost glowing, a safe beacon to cling onto and steady upon. Cedric breathed in softly as he brought his face down to Enzo’s, meeting his blue eyes with his dark brown ones. Almost immediately they were drowning in each other’s gaze, and soon they were caught up in another uncoordinated fit of kissing, mindlessly humping until finally Cedric pulled away, panting as his fingers slowly found their way into the edges of Enzo’s velvet coveralls.

It wasn’t enough to drown in his eyes. Cedric needed to drown inside of Enzo’s body.

And of course, Enzo knew that it was going to happen, that it had to happen, but he still couldn’t help whimpering as he was slowly worked out of his own clothes, the cool air in the room striking his torso from all sides—but even sloshed he could appreciate the little gasp of surprise that came from Cedric when he saw Enzo exposed. God, _God_ , no boxers, no briefs, no _nothing_ ; just nakedness that grew more and more as Cedric pulled his coveralls down. Just Enzo’s bare skin, dotted by ink patterns of leopard print that swirled dizzyingly in Cedric’s vision. But of course the real thing that had his enslaved attention was that _cock_ , swollen stiff, pink and hot between Enzo’s legs, already dribbling precum at the tip and begging for friction.

Cedric lost himself entirely as he plunged his lips down over the throbbing tip. Enzo let out a moan of confusion and ecstasy, his core tightening in surprise. In fact, Cedric had never given head in his whole life (hell, he’d never even had his face so close to another man’s prick) but something in his brain had apparently collapsed and he just knew that he had to have a taste of it—and _fuck_ , was he having a taste, his tongue running in a slow circle around the lower edge of Enzo’s tip. Enzo breathed in through his teeth and fumbled before his hand could find the back of Cedric’s head.

“God...” Enzo moaned, craning his neck. “God, yeah. Fuckin’ _perfect_ , holy shit.”

Admittedly, Cedric’s inexperience should have been rather apparent. He couldn’t pick a rhythm and stick to it, and he often felt his teeth glint off somewhere where maybe they shouldn’t have, but neither of them could really tell at the moment. Cedric’s lips were hot and soft and wet, and his tongue was even better, brushing against Enzo’s trunk in just the right way to make him whine and squirm. Cedric pinned his hips down to the mattress to keep him put (as if Enzo would actually _leave_ this), and to prevent his body from twitching so badly while he held him at his base and just plunged down _hard_. For a moment, Cedric had been vaguely worried about choking on it, but now that he actually had Enzo’s throbbing cock in his mouth, he didn’t mind it so much when the tip bounced against the opening of his throat, the underside heavy and hot against his tongue. Besides, the sound Enzo made when Cedric took him deep, nearly swallowing him, breathless and strangled and sharp, was like heaven itself. Cedric sighed as he licked up on the underside of Enzo’s shaft, listening to those clipped gasps, and started to slide a hand down his own torso, past the waistband of his unzipped jeans and below the surface of his briefs, taking his own cock and starting to stroke its length.

Now Enzo whimpered like a child pouting, slightly straining under Cedric’s hand and trying to reach down to Cedric’s briefs. “ _Off_...take’m off...” he whined, indicating Cedric’s hand down around his dick in his pants. “Wan...wanna see your cock...”

Cedric didn’t know how he had the presence of mind to smirk and tease Enzo, but he did as he pulled his lips off his tip with a surprisingly loud pop. “W…want it…?” He asked, slurring, and Enzo nodded feverishly. Cedric slid his hips forward, closer to Enzo’s hands, and Enzo’s lips parted slowly at the sight of the bulge before him, like he’d never even been so close to a cock before and was in complete awe of it. Cedric threaded his fingers into some of Enzo’s hair and took a gentle grip. “Take it off for me...”

Cedric was made naked, and made naked quick; so quick that he hardly even comprehended the change, the exposure of his skin to the cold air of the room, before Enzo pulled him down, their chests and cocks almost flat together. They were both hot—way too hot, way too fucking hot, and Cedric’s dick was already needy, pulsating and stinging. Every cell of Cedric’s skin thrummed with want.

“Oh, God, Enzo…” He breathed hungrily against Enzo’s open mouth, “W-wanna…be inside you…”

Enzo’s expression was still, locked in that look of anticipated ecstasy, and his eyes barely flickered as he slowly reached up to his discarded coveralls, knotted up somewhere behind the pillows. He twisted his hand inside one pocket, and soon, causeless giggling leaking from his lips, pulled out a little bottle of lubricant and a small handful of condoms. For a moment Cedric’s brain spun—he would likely only need one, but with how his dick was aching, he wanted nothing more than to absolutely wreck Enzo enough times to use them all. Enzo smirked, lips against the edge of Cedric’s ear.

“Wanna getcha inside ‘a me, too,” Enzo whispered so warmly, and then nipped softly on the edge, sending an electric spark down into Cedric’s core—and the spark exploded. Now a tight hand was in Enzo’s hair, and Enzo moaned in delight as filthy, harsh kisses were pressed into his neck. Cedric’s other hand snatched the bottle, and fumbled to uncap it. After a moment’s pause, Cedric swiped his arm and cleared Enzo’s chest of all the condoms he’d scattered on it. Enzo’s eyes widened as he recognized a predatory aura in Cedric’s gaze. Cedric had decided: there would be _nothing_ between them. He wanted to have his cock bare, to feel every single naked inch of Enzo’s body clenching all around him, and—most of all—to have the pleasure of coating his insides with his seed. The intensity of this desire clouded Cedric’s mind almost as heavily as the drunkenness, and his hand fumbled with the open bottle, drizzling almost as much lubricant onto Enzo’s stomach and thighs as his own cock—not that Enzo minded much; the gel was cool to the touch, and only made his burning flesh cry out ever-louder for Cedric to make him his.

“God, fuck...” Enzo whined, thrusting his cock aimlessly towards the ceiling. “ _Touch_ me.”

Something in Enzo’s words stung Cedric with fire. He gathered some of the excess gel onto his fingers until they were just as slicked as his cock. Half-stumbling, he slipped into place between Enzo’s legs, where he was already spreading himself apart. Cedric was at least half-careful at first, his fingertip gently teasing Enzo’s entrance, but Enzo growled softly and rocked his hips down, hungry for all of it at once. Cedric gave his hair a tug to tame him. Fuck it; with a hard shove his finger slid inside, and he was rewarded immediately with a sharp gasp and Enzo’s insides clutching tightly around him. Cedric quickened pace as he stroked Enzo from within, enjoying the sound of his breath growing more erratic the deeper he went. In a second another finger was worked in, and Enzo’s back was arching up as he moaned in adoration of Cedric’s touch. _God_ , it was always so much better when he was blasted.

Cedric pushed one of Enzo’s thighs aside as he slipped in a third finger and, deciding to experiment a bit, twisted them slowly around in his hole. He loved the reaction he got (Enzo shuddering guttural and low, lifting his hips from the mattress as if to beg for more) and repeated the action over and over—finally, Enzo was blooming beautifully beneath him. Cedric’s fingers slithered slowly out again, and a shrill cry involuntarily leaked from Enzo’s lips. For a moment, Cedric almost regretted pulling away, already missing Enzo’s tight, warm ass clutching around him. He had to plunge, and plunge right now.

Cedric took a slow breath in as he sat up on his knees. The room bobbed around him, and he felt his head get light as he nearly swayed with dizziness. When his bearings were relatively gathered, he reached over and clutched Enzo’s leg, dragging it over and hooking it onto his own shoulder. Cedric leaned forward, staring down into Enzo and his glittery eyes, his blushing face, his agape, gasping lips. Cedric trapped him in a kiss, fainter than before and almost gentle, and they both groaned to feel the tip of Cedric’s cock, cool to the touch with a heavy coat of lube, pressing lightly against Enzo’s hot, twitching hole.

Cedric suddenly felt a tight knot welling up in his stomach—even intoxication didn’t ward off the apprehension: he had never done anything on this level before. His lips parted slowly with a question. “Are you sure that—”

“Cedric,” Enzo breathed out dreamily, a beautiful smile already on his lips as he reached down, spreading his thighs apart for Cedric’s advantage. Cedric’s breath staggered as his tip was urged slowly into the grasp of Enzo’s hole, and in a minute it was enveloped in the blistering heat. “ _Fuck me_.”

The phrase struck Cedric like a bullet, and he let out a groan of want as he held Enzo, snapping his hips forward and driving his whole throbbing cock into Enzo’s pleading body. Immediately they both grew rigid. The moment hung in the air as they paused, static charges stinging them as if they’d suddenly sobered up. Cedric felt his cock choked, trapped inside of Enzo’s hot, clutching body—and that same cock was stretching Enzo’s straining entrance to what felt to be its limit. It was almost too painful to last, but...

“Oh, God,” Enzo shuddered, almost choking on his own words, neck arching back into the pillow. “Oh my God, again, _again_.”

But it felt unreal, fucking unreal, so unreal that it could have been a dream. Cedric clung to Enzo’s hips, his body an anchor into this dream that neither of them wanted to wake from—the grip he held so tight that Enzo vaguely worried that his pelvis would be crushed. He would love it, too, because every sensation in his lustful, shrieking mind was being converted into pure ecstasy, like the soft stinging below as Cedric slowly dragged his throbbing dick out of Enzo’s asshole, every inch of him like a mile of bliss—before growling, his hips snapping like elastic again, seating his cock fully inside of a cooing, trembling Enzo Amore.

“ _More_...oh, fuck, _yes_...”

Cedric bit down hard on the inside of his lip, tasting a bit of his own blood. He drew his brows close in concentration, trying not to become frenzied over how Enzo felt—but he was so tight, skintight, and hotter than the fucking sun, and just felt so _perfect_ surrounding his cock that it was almost impossible to focus. He tried to instead pay attention to Enzo’s moaning, seeing what pace, what depth, what angle would elicit the most pleasure, but every noise he made was awash in such rapture that every single one could have been the crescendo. Each gasp, each whimper, every noise Enzo made was perfect, his low and rough voice somehow making them even more erotic and beautiful. Try though he might, Cedric was hypnotized by them all, his mind melting into a complete oblivion but for the need to make sure that Enzo kept moaning.

A particularly deep thrust of Cedric’s cock brushed up against something that had never been touched before, because suddenly Enzo contracted even tighter, so much so that Cedric thought he would stop breathing, and let out a harsh cry that almost became a scream. Cedric leaned down to Enzo’s face, ready to ask if he was alright, if he needed him to stop, only to find his expression flushed and glistening with obvious pleasure. Cedric smirked wryly.

“More?” He asked. Enzo nodded, like a man in the desert offered water.

“Yes, yes, yes go-o _-od DAMMIT_ yes!” A moan turned up sharply into a wail as Cedric didn’t even wait for Enzo to finish, simply pulling away and then drilling back in, right back into the cluster of nerves that drove Enzo insane. Enzo tossed his head back, hair sticking fast to the sweat beading on his face and neck, and cried out at the wall until his throat was torn to shreds. Cedric smirked again, blearily and wide, as he clutched tightly and tugged at the thigh on his shoulder, opening Enzo up even more for his thick, pulsating prick. Speaking of—Cedric’s eyes fell down upon Enzo’s dick. All red, almost faint purple at the tip, a long vein taut on his throbbing underside. A heavy drop of precum hung on the tip, and Cedric wanted nothing more than to lap it up, but he was too preoccupied to do anything but slowly wrap his hand about the trunk (pulsing, burning hot beneath his touch) and gently massage its length.

Another hoarse cry bled from Enzo’s throat, and his cock twitched gratefully in Cedric’s warm hand. The precum dripped slowly down against Cedric’s grip, and soon there was another drop, and then another until Enzo’s cock was dribbling steadily and stickily onto his stomach and Cedric’s fingers. He bit his lip hard, fighting against the urge to rock himself into Cedric’s soft palm, to chase his own release—it was difficult, almost impossible, because now Cedric was still working at his ass like he was _made_ for the task, driving into that sweet, soft spot inside of him that made him scream out Cedric’s name, filling his head with stars and making his whole damn body shiver and tighten. Enzo was bathed in an ocean of pure warmth, and he wanted nothing more to lose himself and lose himself _now_ , spraying both of their chests with his hot semen. But he held off because he had to—he _had_ to feel Cedric’s release inside of him, filling him up until he was full, before he would even _think_ of allowing himself to cum.

Impatience grew hot in Cedric’s stomach as he moved a hand to Enzo’s shoulder, the other teasing the tip of his cock as his own dick drilled and pumped into Enzo’s tight, quivering ass. He watched Enzo’s face shrink up with a bitten-off moan, pushing down his orgasm as long as he could last. Cedric growled in frustration—he was so fucking _close_ ; he could feel his dick throbbing inside of Enzo’s suffocating asshole with every single thrust, and every throb traveled up Cedric’s spine into his brain, where every single cell was begging for climax—but he refused. He wouldn’t cum until he saw Enzo’s beautiful fucking face contorted in a wailing orgasm, his body arching up rigidly from the mattress while his cock finally strained and coated both of their bodies in his hot seed. Cedric took in a shallow breath, and his pace grew a bit erratic, while his grip on Enzo’s leaking cock tightened. Enzo suddenly contracted, breathing in sharply, exhaling a long string of expletives, praise, and prayers.

“Cum...” it was barely a word as it left Enzo’s mouth. It was more of a _sound_ , another vocalization of his desperate need. “Please...” Cedric licked his lips and smirked darkly, leaning over Enzo, hoping to stare into his eyes, only to find them nearly rolled all the way back into his skull.

“No...” Cedric murmured hot on Enzo’s trembling, almost drooling lips, “no, y-you cum for me, first...”

And he paused, slowing the rocking of his hips and resting inside of Enzo’s heat, letting him feel every inch of cock stretching him from within. Enzo winced, eyes squeezed shut, trying his damnedest not to beg as Cedric rested within him, still rewarding his cock with gentle attention, exploiting a tender area of skin just on the underside of his cap where he delicately ran a thumb. Enzo had no idea that crying from pleasure was even possible, but he felt wet drops trailing down his cheeks—like the drops of precum that rolled down his trunk from his tip. But Enzo bit his lip hard and refused, even though it was like trying to put a cap on the crest of a ten-story tidal wave.

The resistance only drove Cedric further. He pulled back, freeing an inch or so of his cock, before quickly and shallowly thrusting back in. Almost immediately Enzo made a hoarse, ragged sound from somewhere in his throat, and Cedric felt his cock tremor in his palm. A wry smile crossed Cedric’s face as he reached up with his other hand, placing it over Enzo’s chest. Beneath it, his heart was pounding and rattling his ribs, and Cedric now built up a rhythm of quick, shallow thrusts in time with Enzo’s heartbeat. Now the cap flew off, loud moans rising thick and heavy from Enzo’s trembling lips.

“N-no...no, I need...” Enzo’s words were barely intelligible, ripped apart and lost in his breath, “I-I _need_ , need t’ feel y-ya....”

A small laugh escaped Cedric as he ran his fingers through the hair on Enzo’s chest. “Feel me what?” He asked, still practically against his lips.

“ _Cum inside me_ ,” Enzo exhaled, and for a moment he simply dissolved, wrapping his arms behind Cedric’s neck and pulling him down to his lips, ensnaring him into a kiss that was sloppy and uncoordinated. Cedric panted, his hips snapping harder and faster into Enzo as their tongues slid against each other, breathing hot into each other’s mouths. Their bodies were pressing low together, and now Cedric freed up both his hands to bury them in the long, dark brown hair that grew down Enzo’s neck—Enzo’s aching cock was wedged up against Cedric’s abs, and every thrust in surrounded it with divine friction.

“Oh, fuck,” Enzo whispered against Cedric’s lips as they paused to breathe. “Oh, _fuck_ , you’re...you’re so fucking _good_...”

“You’re...” Cedric hissed through his teeth at the explosive pressure mounting at the base of his cock. It couldn’t be long now. “Y-you’re amazing...”

The whole thing was amazing, perhaps even more than that, but neither of them were really in a position to remember more advanced vocabulary. They were stripped almost bare of everything but the most base of all instincts: fucking, being fucked; Cedric’s hips rolling into Enzo’s body almost of their own accord; Enzo begging like a dog for more between bouts of his tongue tasting every inch of Cedric’s mouth. His hands tightened around Cedric’s shoulders in an almost uncomfortable squeeze, desperately trying to keep himself _solid_ , to prevent from melting entirely under Cedric as he pumped in and out of him like a piston. _Amazing, unbelievable, immaculate_ —words trickled into Enzo’s mind in whole paragraphs, each seeming more appropriate than the last to describe the way Cedric fucked. He burnt with the need to relate them, to praise Cedric until his voice faded, but Enzo’s brain and lips had disconnected long ago, and now every word was lost in helpless babble from Enzo’s twitching, murmuring lips. Cedric smiled softly into Enzo’s face, brushing a thumb slowly over the corner of Enzo’s mouth—Enzo sighed, running his tongue slowly over Cedric’s thumb, letting it sink past his lips. He moaned softly as he suckled, and swore that this was just further proof that every centimeter of Cedric’s skin was equally delicious.

“G-got somethin’ to say, baby?” Cedric purred, low over the soft slapping of his flesh against Enzo’s. Enzo whined loudly, and suddenly his hips lifted up from the mattress, bucking into Cedric’s hand. Baby, baby—he had called Enzo _baby_ , and maybe Enzo was just drunk and mistaken, but when it came from his lips it sounded so warm, so gentle, so _devoted_ that it melted right into his mind, seeping right through to his core, and right there Enzo wheezed hard, and suddenly clinched tight around Cedric’s cock. Cedric’s breath staggered, constricted tight inside of Enzo, while feeling Enzo’s own dick jump with continuous excitement in his palm. He gazed down to Enzo’s body below his hands, no light in the room but the moon through the curtains, smeared by drunken eyes, but he could still see the man under him, his face and heaving chest outlined in soft white lines, his blue eyes almost star-studded and shining—and Cedric could tell, from the way that Enzo’s chest rose and fell with shallow breath, the way his prick was twitching in his hand, that those stars were about to explode from within.

“Cedric...” Enzo’s voice came out weak, crackling in the darkness. Cedric felt his body hitch and tremble—and with a faint moan, felt it as it traveled through Enzo into him, building a molten heat that tightened in his stomach, and he swore that his vision was whiting out.

“Enzo, I...” Cedric’s voice was simply broken as he felt the voltage shooting through his body. “I’m g-g—”

With a forceful grab, Enzo clutched Cedric’s neck and pulled him into a deep, desperate kiss, arching his body tight against Cedric’s own. In mere seconds, Cedric melted completely, giving into Enzo’s grip and lips and body and oh—oh, _oh, fuck_ —

“ _Fuck, fuck_...” Cedric murmured frantically against Enzo’s mouth as his release finally struck. His cock pulsed, deep, heavy, each throb bringing another surge of warm cum that flowed through Enzo’s punished body—and each little burst pushing strangled moans out of Cedric’s throat until he was bowed over, nearly screaming into Enzo’s neck. Blood rushed violently through his ears, and he could just barely hear over his own roaring head the way Enzo nearly shrieked his name as all of his muscles seemed to tense at once, his own semen painting his and Cedric’s chest and abs in hot, thick strokes. They cried out, breathed, existed in unison, hips faintly rocking up together as they floated in ecstasy and relief, each just letting the other wring their body until there wasn’t anything left.

The comedown was like emergence. Each saw the other fade back slowly into their vision, arms and legs somehow locked tight together, and for several seconds neither Cedric nor Enzo quite registered that they were separate beings. Half-lidded, glistening eyes stared into half-lidded, glistening eyes, until Cedric finally realized that he was still inside of Enzo, slowly softening in his tight heat. Blush tinged his cheeks as he quickly averted his eyes, delicately freeing himself from within. No sooner was Cedric free than did he suddenly feel the entire room spinning around him, and weakly, Cedric collapsed facedown into the mattress. Faintly, he heard giggling next to him, and turned to see Enzo’s bright face smiling gently into his own. Cedric couldn’t help but crack one in return.

“N-not bad,” Cedric murmured sleepily, reaching over and squeezing Enzo’s hand tightly. “For a _new_ kid.”

Enzo’s smile grew a bit wry. “I been here longer than you have, asshole.” He scooted closer until their foreheads just barely touched. “Damn. Just _know_ that everybody heard us...”

Cedric gave a sort of grunt-chuckle. “Good. We sounded great.” As Enzo giggled again, Cedric felt his eyelids slacken, sleep creeping into his bones. Enzo watched as his lashes drew down against his cheeks.

“Cedric...” Enzo whispered hoarsely. He felt his own lids begin to droop as well.

“Mm?” One eye popped open to look at Enzo, and see the little smirk in his face.

“I look forward to working with you.” And Enzo teased Cedric with a kiss on the forehead. Cedric couldn’t help the smile that slowly bled across his cheeks, even as he gave Enzo’s hair a mocking tug.

“Shut up, man; you ain’t champ yet,” Cedric teased. Enzo’s eyes lit up.

“‘ _Yet_ ’, huh?”

Cedric blew a laugh out from between his teeth. “Get some sleep, Enzo.” Enzo nodded quickly, and wrapped his arms about Cedric’s torso—a move that even Cedric was surprised to find himself welcoming—and pressed his head into his chest. Cedric beamed low at him, gently running his fingers through Enzo’s soft hair, nearly white in the light of the moon.

Enzo was right, Cedric thought.

No matter how everyone else backstage felt right about now, Cedric was looking forward to working with the new guy.

At the very least, he could get used to nights like _this_.


End file.
